


The First Time

by ardentlyThieving



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Boone is stoic, ED-E is cute, F/F, I love this ship, Quinn is friendly, The Courier is the Lone Wanderer, all the usual stuff, and she has amnesia, bisexual Courier, but picks up eventually, it's my otp, kinda starts slowish, there needs to be more of this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlyThieving/pseuds/ardentlyThieving
Summary: In Veronica's defense, there was no way she could've known choosing to travel with the mysterious, and attractive, stranger she met at the 188-trading post would lead to so much trouble. But even if she had known, what happened next was definitely worth it. Well, probably.





	

The first time that Veronica Renata Santangelo saw Quinn Archer was at the 188 trading post. It had been a slow day; the sun had poured down and left her unwilling to move on. Walking anywhere in this heat sounded like one of the worst ideas she’d ever had, and she had no particular destination in mind. The bunker might technically be her home, but that didn’t mean she felt welcome there anymore. Elder McNamara hadn’t given her enough caps to pass the credit check that was required to enter the Vegas Strip and she doubted that he would be pleased if she spent her time gambling anyway. That left her the options of picking a random direction and walking - a terrible idea in a desert - or remaining here and waiting for something. And so she waited, although she wasn’t very optimistic about the chances of anything interesting happening.

The day dragged on. The NCR soldiers stationed at the trading post joked around with each other across the bridge. A gecko ran towards the post, before changing its mind and dashing off in the opposite direction. It lasted a few seconds before a gunshot resounded through the air. It was an interesting contrast, Veronica thought, between the gruesome corpse of the poor creature, and the jubilant celebrations of the soldier who had made the shot and his friends. She spent a while looking back and forwards between the two and contemplating the fragility of life, so when she turned back around she was pleasantly surprised to see that three strangers had made their way up the road, heading towards Vegas.

The first was a young man, who Veronica placed as being about her own age. Dark shades hid his eyes from the world, while he scowled out across the wasteland. The shades, combined with the rifle he wore slung over his shoulder screamed ‘sniper’, and the first-recon beret suggested he was a very good one. The second was an eyebot that bobbed along happily in the air, broadcasting the sounds of Radio New Vegas for all to hear. The final member of the trio appeared to be the leader and she was the one who properly caught Veronica’s attention.

She was quite short, and rather young. Like her friend she had a sniper rifle slung across her shoulder. Unlike him she was wearing a rather nice set of leather armour that was form-fitting enough that Veronica had trouble looking away. Fortunately the young woman was caught up in conversation with the other two members of her party and didn’t appear to have noticed Veronica’s staring. At least, Veronica didn’t think she had, until she happened to glance over and their eyes met. 

The young woman approached Veronica, her left hand bringing a canteen of water to her lips, while she used her right hand to brush away clumps of auburn hair that had come loose from her ponytail and stuck to her face with sweat. Veronica, struggling to control her blush, blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “No offense, but you look like you’ve traveled a long way down some bad roads. Where’d you come from?”

The young woman’s green eyes sparkled, and her lips curved up in an easy smile as she considered her reply. “The grave,” she finally settled for, her voice completely deadpan.

Veronica’s eyes widened, and she quickly adjusted her previous statement. “Huh. Well in that case I take it back. You look pretty good, given the circumstances. Well, welcome, then. I’m Veronica. I live in a hole in the ground.”

If the stranger was surprised to hear that it didn’t show on her face. “I’m Quinn, Quinn Archer to be precise. Over there is Boone,” she gestured to the sniper, who had chosen to stand apart from the conversation, as he nodded a greeting at Veronica, “and Eddie.” The eyebot floated over at the sound of its name and beeped happily. “But more importantly, you live in a hole in the ground? This I have got to hear.”

“Well, a bunker, if you want to get technical. I think it sounds more interesting my way.” Veronica admitted, grinning. “But, I’m not there much anymore. I’m usually out here picking up food and supplies for my family. Whatever they need.”

Now Quinn’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. “So you just leave your family in the bunker? That hardly seems safe.”

“Yeah. I’m not worried. They can handle themselves. But somebody has to get the groceries, know what I mean?” Veronica was surprised at how relieved she felt when Quinn nodded her agreement. “And actually these days I think they’d rather have me out here anyway. But that’s a whole other story.” She was rather proud at how practiced she had gotten at keeping the hurt out of her voice when she explained that. At that point she came to a decision. She hardly knew Quinn, or her friends, but they seemed trustworthy enough. As long as they didn’t hold any prejudices against the Brotherhood she might as well she if she could tag along. “So, listen, can I ask you something on the level?”

A hopeful light entered Quinn’s eyes. “Go ahead. I’m mean, I’m hardly going anywhere.”

“I had a run-in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?” She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that her feeling was about to be proved right.

Quinn seemed to consider the question for a moment, thinking carefully about what she knew. Veronica was just struggling to force back the urge to start tapping her foot when she replied. “I might’ve. Before I got shot in the head. I think, as far as I can remember, they’re usually harmless. Unless you use advanced technology around them, that is.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem for me. I can’t afford anything like that,” Veronica joked. “Hey, so where are you headed, anyway?”

“Oh, you know. Here and there and everywhere.” Quinn leaned in, speaking in an exaggerated whisper. “Actually I’m going to see an old friend. Top secret you understand. I can’t tell just anybody.”   
“This is quite a journey you’re going on, then. Must be an interesting relationship to have brought you all this way.” 

“Trust me, it is,” the younger woman replied with a smirk. “A very interesting relationship. Absolutely to die for, and I mean that literally.” Boone groaned in the background and moved a little further away.

Veronica blinked, confused, before continuing. “I’ll be honest. You’re the first people I’ve run across out here that look like they can really handle themselves. There are places I’ve never been to that’d be too dangerous for just me. What do you think? Maybe we could travel together, help each other out.”

“Well, we can handle ourselves. But what do you bring to the table?” Quinn’s voice was light, teasing.

“Heh. Good. That’s the look I was going for. Trust me on this one, though. You’ll be glad you brought me along.” She waved her right arm and the power fist she was wearing on it. “I do know how to use this. And besides, if I turn out to be a burden, we can part ways at any time. No hard feelings.”

“Alright,” she conceded, “Anywhere you’re hoping to go? We’re headed to Vegas, as you can probably tell, but with a lot of detours, so I hope you don’t plan on getting anywhere quickly.”

“Oh, nowhere in particular, really. Just hoping to see more of the world. Looking for a fresh perspective.” One other than what the Elder keeps reminding me of, she continued in her head. “I want to see how different groups have adapted to survive in the Mojave. See if there’s something I can learn from.” And hopefully pass on to the others. If they’ll listen to me, that is.

“Boone?” Quinn beckoned the sniper over. “What do you think? Could our team use another person.”

Boone glanced over Veronica from behind his shades. Then shrugged. “Up to you.”

Quinn beamed at him, before grinning broadly at Veronica. “Well in that case, welcome to the team.”

The smile was infectious, and Veronica couldn’t help grinning back just as broadly. “Now you’re talking. One thing you should know, first, though. I asked you about the Brotherhood because I’m one of them.”

“I know, I know,” she hurried to explain, as she felt Boone’s eyes boring into her. “But I had to know how you’d react when I told you. We’ve made a lot of enemies. You still ok bringing me along?”

The pair somehow exchanged a silent look, despite Boone's sunglasses, before Quinn addressed her again. “Actually, I feel more comfortable now that I know you’ve had some training. Just, be honest with me from now on, ok?”

Veronica barely refrained from punching the air in excitement. “Well, thanks for taking a chance on a naive young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand. Let’s hit the road, huh?”

“Yes, let’s.” Boone growled, motioning for the others to go ahead.

Quinn turned to the eyebot. “Eddie, active Radio New Vegas broadcast.” 

The eyebot beeped for a moment, and then the party set off to the sound of Frank Sinatra’s ‘Blue Moon’. All in all, Veronica concluded, for today at least everything seemed to be coming up her way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are super welcome! More to come as I write it because I am a mess of an author who does not plan these things ahead, even though I really should. Ah well, can't be helped. Ardently out!


End file.
